Darkfrost
Darkfrost is a small, sleek black she-cat with a neat head and sky-blue eyes. Description Appearance :Darkfrost is long with a sleek body. She has long thin legs, with small paws. She has a small, neat head with a narrow muzzle. She has short, black fur. :Darkfrost has large sky-blue eyes. A long thin tail. She is taller then most she-cats, probably about a mouse-length above their heads. She has skinny shoulders, and strong, lean muscles. :Darkfrost has large ears, with no nicks in them or scars on her pelt. She has soft, black paw-pads. Personality :Darkfrost is smart and cunning. She is often pretty quiet but when she thinks she should speak or doesn't agree with something, she will speak her mind. Darkfrost isn't a very rude cat, but she sometimes jokes and other cats think she really means it because she's not laughing when she says it, or all of the above. :She does like spending time with other cats, but she loves her alone time, to hunt in the quiet marshes of her territory. She sometimes seems to act like she's far away. :When Darkfrost starts something, she will finsh it, no matter what, even if it kills her, she hates giving up. She is usually a good cat to talk to about stuff, and can be fun if you can get past her shell. Skills :When she was younger, Darkfrost wasn't the best hunter or fighter. But as she grew, she became better and better. She is a good fighter, she sometimes has the upper hand in fighting because her long legs and small size help her move faster. :She also does well at hunting, she is swift and light-footed so prey can't notice her easily. She used to be an awful hunter when she joined StormClan, but over time, she got more skilled and may even be the best hunter in the Clan. :Even though her long legs would suggest a good runner, she is not, not at all. She tires surprisingly quick. Darkfrost is alright at swimming, if she ever fell into the water, her short fur doesn't get as heavy as other cats with longer fur; so she doesn't sink. But she can only carry on swimming for a very short time, as said before, she tires quickly. Life Kithood & Adolescence Warriorhood Pedigree Mate: : Sparkstorm: Living (As of StormClan/Roleplay) Son: : Emberkit: Living Daughter: : Shadekit: Living Father: :Creekfrost: Living (As of RockClan/Roleplay) Mother: :Stoneblaze: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Brothers: :Blazeheart: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Sharpstone: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Nightshade: Living (As of RockClan/Roleplay) Sisters: :Meadowbee: Living :Fennelkit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Aunts: :Whispheart: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Talonfang: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Uncles: :Flightpaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Grandmother: :Frostshine: Deceased, Residence unknown Grandfather: :Sharptalon: Deceased, Residence unknown Cousins: :Stormstar: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Dazzlekit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Waterdrop: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Scorchclaw: Status Unknown :Dazzleheart: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Hazelriver: Living (As of RockClan/Roleplay) :Frostfire: Living (As of RockClan/Roleplay) Relationships Family Creekfrost & Stoneblaze: :She loves her parents. Stoneblaze was the best mother in the world to her. She always payed attention to Darkkit and tol her stories. Creekfrost was a wonderful father as well. When Talonfang killed her parents, she swore she would get revenge. She does, after she kills Talonfang when she led rogue cats into RockClan to destory them. :But after her parents died she became more quiet and wanting to be alone. Becoming an apprentice made her feel a little better though. She was overjoyed when StarClan gave her parents another chance at life. But soon after, an illness struck RockClan and Darkfrost's brothers died. :She ended up leaving her parents to join StormClan, wanting to start over. She doesn't regret joining StormClan and is loyal to them with her life, but sometimes she does regret leaving her parents behind. She was upset to hear Stoneblaze had died yet again from greencough, along with her younger sister Fennelkit. She is very proud to have these two respected warriors as her parents. Sharpstone & Blazeheart: :She and her brothers weren't very close. She had wanted to be and tried to be, but they both didn't seem to feel the same. She hardly knew Blazeheart, as he was extremely quiet and always liked his alone time. :She knew Sharpstone a bit better then Blazeheart. She was always annoyed with him for spending all his time with Sapphireheart when they were kits and apprentices. :She was in an awful greif when they died during a badger attack and wishes that they could have been closer. Emily: :As kit, Meadowkit and Darkkit weren't very close; but near the end apprenticeship, they had a strong bond and were almost always together. Then Meadowbee grew a crush on Darkfrost's crush, Sparkstorm. Meadowbee already knew Darkfrost loved him, but she didn't really care. :The two began to fight over him, trying to show who was better, and there little fights seemed to become about other stuff then about Sparkstorm. The two she-cats relationship began to fall apart. :Then Meadowbee caught the life-threatening illness that swept through RockClan. Ioheart and Runningstrike took her to Twolegplace to get cured, but Meadowbee never came back. She decided to stay and become a kittypet named Emily. Darkfrost is angry and upset about it, she had never gotten to say good-bye and Emily broke the warrior code by chosing the soft life of a kittypet. Love Interests Sparkstorm: :She has always loved Sparkstorm, from the first moment she saw him, even though she was quite young at the time. Her and Meadowbee both loved him and they fought often over him. It ended when Meadowbee caught the ilness that nearly destroyed RockClan. :Now Sparkstorm was all hers. But the exact same day Meadowbee was taken to Twolegplace to get cured, badgers attacked and killed her brothers, Blazeheart and Sharpstone. She was lost and confused after this, and didn't know what was right or wrong. :Sparkstorm asked her to become his mate. She rejected him. Deep down, she wanted to say yes, but she felt she couldn't because she was so lost, and she felt she'd be betraying Meadowbee, even though they had been fighting over him. She also didn't want to say yes because she feared if she did, she would lose him too. They left RockClan to live in StormClan because of the sickness. Later on in life, Darkfrost regretted not becoming his mate and later told him how wrong she was, they then became mates. Friends Creekdew: :Darkfrost and Creekdew were sort of friends. She liked to joke around sometimes, but he seemed to think she really meant some of the things she said, which annoyed her. :But he was sort of her foster brother, so of course he grew on her over time. Runningstrike always let his kits leave camp, so Darkkit and Creekkit went out together once in awhile to go on adventures or try hunting, which they failed at. :She was a bit disappointed that she wouldn't be able to see him again, only at Gatherings, or even worse, battle; but battle between RockClan and StormClan is highly unlikely, because of how far apart they live. Enemies Talonfang: :Read in Notable. Notable Stoatscar: :After Stoneblaze died, Stoatscar became her foster mother. She looked up to the warrior and loved her, but she felt bad because it seemed like Stoatscar was replacing her mother, which she was. :She was sad to find out about her death, being taken by RockClan's deadly illness. Dewbramble: :Dewbramble and her did not get along too well. Well, Dewbramble was a hard cat to get along with anyway. They argued often, and when Dewbramble made Darkkit feel really mad, she would pull a wicked prank on him. :She realized after he died just how much she liked him, and it never felt the same without him telling her how stupid she was when getting a thorn yanked from her paw. She misses him. Runningstar: :Darkfrost didn't know what to think of Runningstar. Crazy? Fun? Kind? Forgetful? Someone Who Should Really Watch His Kits? she decided he was all of those things. :She thought he was a weird choice as her mentor, but was glad he was anyway. He taught her quite well, every skill she knows. Talonfang: :Darkfrost hates Talonfang with all her heart. Talonfang killed her parents, Whispheart, caused Waterdrop's first death, and so on. :She grew up hearing tales about her crazy murderous aunt, but she never thought she would come face to face with her. After Talonfang killed her parents, she vowed she would kill Talonfang, even if she died trying. :When Talonfang lanches a rogue attack on RockClan, Darkkit, though young, takes her chance and does a sneak attack to Talonfang's throat. Darkkit fulfills her promise of revenge when Talonfang dies. But after Darkfrost became a warrior, Talonfang, along with her parents, Waterdrop, and a few other cats, come back to life when StarClan gives them another chance to live their lives. :Darkfrost is angry that StarClan would bring this evil cat back, but she is glad to leave her behind when she goes to StormClan. She hears about how Talonfang had become a loyal warrior, at Gatherings, and even found a mate and had a kit. She is glad Talonfang left her life of killing and settled down to be useful. :She doesn't know him super well, but well enough for her to like him. She missed him after she joined StormClan and still does. Quotes ''"Feisty wench! Feisty wench! FEISTY WENCH!" '' Darkkit to Creekkit Images Character Pixels Trivia * She might be evil as an adult. ** This is later proved false. (but you never know...) * She had a neurologic condition a bit like Tourettes, Creekfrost had this and passed it down to her. It went away as she grew up though. Category:She-cats Category:Characters Category:Living Category:Former RockClan Cats Category:StormClan Cats Category:Queen Category:Warrior Category:Kit Category:Apprentice Category:Dark Forest Trainee Category:Mentor Category:Cats Owned by Patchfeather14